


Dark Tides

by TiffyB



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fisting, Autofellatio, Corruption, Fisting, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Horror, Other, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Jaina must resist the corrupt and mind-altering perversions of N'Zoth...Winner of the Patreon Poll for June of 2020.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmore/Self
Kudos: 13





	Dark Tides

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

Jaina narrowed her eyes as she stared at the rolled out map covering the top of the table. Her palms pressed against the uneven wooden surface as she tried to focus. Even the simplest of tasks had been somewhat overwhelming since her brief encounter with N’Zoth. Watching Azshara dragged into that dark portal by the old god was a shocking revelation. The power she felt radiating from the mysterious darkness was beyond human comprehension. It was a terrifying thought that consumed Jaina’s every waking hour.

Even her dreams weren’t safe from the darkness that beckoned her. She’d often awaken in the middle of the night, sweat dripping from her naked body while breathing heavily. It was alarming since she didn’t normally sleep in the nude. She always assumed she’d stripped herself since her nightgown was found tossed next to the bed. It was so very confusing, trying to come to terms with the reality of her nightmare and the shock of her own nudity. She would glance around the darkness with unsure eyes, wondering if she truly was alone. It was times like this that she questioned her sanity.

She stared down at the map, her mind going blank as she focused on nothing in particular. The mage should have been strategizing what the Alliance’s next move was. Instead, all she could focus on was the burden of her position. Jaina needed to relieve some stress. To put it plainly, she needed to fuck. It was an easy fix any other time. She could seduce any number of common men or women to pleasure her without question or hesitation. Whether they were intimidated or awestruck by her stature didn’t matter. The mage got what she wanted and those people had a story to tell that no one would ever believe. 

Jaina took a deep breath, nibbling her bottom lip as she tried to calm her raging libido. It was the one thing she could focus on and not feel the looming darkness scratching at her mind. She closed her eyes, daydreaming of a thick cock slamming into her. An amused smile crept over her lips.

“…You are strong, little mage…” a voice called out to her.

Jaina’s eyes widened as she spun around, finding no one in her empty cabin.Her heart raced as she balled up a fist while the other glowed with arcane energy. She hadn’t been imagining it. She growled as she hastily spun around again, sensing no mortal or magical being.

“…but not… strong enough…”

“Show yourself!” Jaina commanded.

“…I do not listen to the pitiful desires of feeble mortals. You will see me when it is necessary. When you bow to me.”

The mage scoffed with a smirk. “Unlikely. I’m going to find you and make sure you end up just as dead as the other old gods I’ve encountered.”

“The all-powerful mage has delusions of grandeur. You have killed no gods. I do not fear your needy flesh and distracted mind. You are but a pawn in my game. You dare take credit for your champion's feats? You are but a joke…”

Jaina still smirked. “You refuse to show yourself. What kind of silly game do you play? I would imagine an old god to be more… formidable… instead of relying on cheap tricks.”

“Always so wise, little mage. Always so utterly worthless in the end. We shall meet again, Daughter of the Sea…”

Jaina growled. She never knew where the voice came from and yet she knew that undetectable presence was gone. Looking back to the map, she gasped and cursed at herself as she hurried to pick up a knocked over inkwell. The dark blob covered the part of the map she had been so heavily focused on, quickly spreading out with inky tendrils splotching the chart.

The mage had stayed up for hours cleaning off the map, using spell after spell to try and reverse the effects but nothing seemed to work just right. Settling on what was good enough, Jaina decided to call it a night. Changing from her Archmage robes and battle gear, she slipped on her nightgown and flopped onto her bed. The ship swayed from side to side with the ocean waves as she stared up at the wooden ceiling.

Yet again, her mind strayed to her carnal needs. There was nothing wrong with taking care of the issue herself. It was certainly an option but not one she had used since her time in the Kirin Tor. With a sigh of defeat, she closed her eyes and gently spread her legs while her fingers moved over her flat stomach. Her delicate fingers easily slipped into her wet pussy, eliciting a soft gasp of pleasure. She ground her palm against her clit as two fingers pumped in and out.

Nibbling her bottom lip, Jaina’s free hand soon squeezed her own breast through her nightgown as she came closer and closer to climax. She pinched her stiff, pink nipple, drawing another muffled moan of pleasure.

She breathed heavily as she pumped her fingers in and out, that familiar sensation welling up within her. Except, no matter how hard she moved it was just never enough. She needed more. With a gasp, she added a third digit into her pussy, but even after a few pumps and this stretching sensation she knew she needed more. A fourth finger was quickly added as she shoved most of her hand in and out of her dripping pussy. A smile crossed her lips as she stretched herself out. Fingers pumped in and out while her thumb rubbed at her hard, little clit.

It was so close she could feel it. Just a little more would put her over the edge. She pinched her nipple with her nails, adding just enough pain to cause her to whimper. Her fingers massaged her pussy, desperately searching for the spot she knew existed. Her lovers had never had an issue with their thick, throbbing dicks pushing her over the edge. Maybe she just wasn’t going deep enough…

Jaina pulled her fingers from her cunt just long enough to tuck her thumb against her palm before sliding them back in again. It was a struggle, but in the mage’s current form she would have done anything. Pumping her fingers to stretch her pussy finally paid off as her whole fist slipped inside at once. A gasp of surprise sounded from her lips while her cunt clenched around her delicate wrist. She took a little time to accustom herself to the sensation, being in sudden awe of what she was now doing.

She was the Lord Admiral, the former leader of the Kirin Tor… and she had her own fist shoved deep into her soaking wet pussy. Slowly, she spread her fingers wide, gasping at the odd and exciting sensation of her agile digits being so deep inside of her. She slowly pumped in and out while her fingers explored her pussy, writhing and undulating. She felt her muscles clenching around her hand, her pussy tightening around her wrist as she desperately tried to reach her climax. She was so close. She just needed a little more. Deeper and deeper, her hand delved inside until her eyes rolled back and she grinned widely. Her whole body tensed as that wonderful sensation flooded her mind. Her fingers still wiggled around while her toes clenched against the bottoms of her feet.

She relaxed as she pulled her hand from her pussy and opened her eyes to look at her soaked fingers. Except, her hand was covered in black, tarry goo. Jaina blinked, bolting upward and staring at her fingers in shock while glancing between her legs. The same sticky blackness oozed between her legs.

She immediately knew what had caused this. Whatever was haunting her mind had found a gateway into her soul. Her hands shook as she stared down at them. The horror of what was happening made her question everything. How long had she been compromised? Who could she ask for help? How much time did she have? She needed to act quickly before she became a lost cause.

The longer she stared at her dripping fingers, the stronger her needs became. She suddenly wanted more. It didn’t matter that she was obviously being manipulated by an unseen force. She was strong enough to fight off these desires. She just needed to cum again…

Jaina nibbled her bottom lip, still in the afterglow of her first orgasm while already wanting to feel it again. She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to touch her corruption-leaking pussy. That didn’t seem wise. But there were other ways to do this. Her eyes flickered as hundreds of possibilities ran through her mind at once, causing her to shiver from the imagined debauchery that she would have happily indulged in.

In one vision, she teleported into Zuldazar completely naked, offering herself to the trolls to use as they pleased. They covered her in spunk, penetrated all of her holes before binding her for public use by any and all that happened upon her. In another, her efforts at the Battle of the Undercity failed, only for Sylvanas to capture her. The imprisonment was slow and methodical, slowly turning Jaina into a submissive toy for each and every whim of the Banshee Queen. The ultimate goal of the sadistic Warchief was to parade her through Dalaran while naked before using her own magic against her. The biggest, thickest Horde cocks slammed into her holes over and over, each orgasm forcing a reverse timewarp from the mage and her holes to tighten back up again. The cycle would continue forever, much to Slyvanas’ delight, having Jaina out of the way forever.

Each thought was a blip in her mind, quickly lost like a waking dream before she could dwell too much on them. She needed something easier than those dire endings, though. She needed something now. Nibbling her lip again, she eased her hand behind her, sliding the corruption-tainted fingers between her cheeks and circling her pink, little asshole. It was a forbidden hole, something she’d never imagined. It felt wrong, but it only turned her on more.

Her middle finger slipped in with little resistance due to the dripping corruption still covering her hand. A light blush covered her cheeks as she adjusted to the foreign sensation, slowly pushing more of her finger inside. It was awkward but not entirely uncomfortable. Smiling, she pumped the finger in and out until it just wasn’t enough. She adjusted a bit, sliding the finger completely out before adding a second. It was a tight fit but with help from the slick and ample corruption she was easily able to push it into her tight little asshole.

As she toyed with her tight rear, she knew there was no way things would ever get out of control like they did earlier. She didn’t even think that was possible, as tight as her asshole was around just two fingers. In and out, she pumped into her ass, spreading the dark corruption around her insides.

She glanced between her legs, noting the darkness was spreading down her inner thighs. Her free hand eased between her legs and rubbed at her dripping cunt, curiously looking at the corruption that should have alarmed her. Jaina didn’t even remember her plans for help. She just needed to cum again.

Eager fingers slid over her pussy, rubbing the corruption around before her fingers rubbed back and forth over her hard clit. She rapidly moved her middle and ring fingers in a circular motion while her other hand pumped harder into her asshole. The mage blinked, realizing she had three fingers working her tight pucker. She didn’t even remember doing that but it felt so good. The wonderful stretching sensation was slowly fading. She needed it again. And so a fourth finger pushed in. It was a tight fit, barely getting any traction as she finger-fucked her own asshole.

She missed having her fingers inside of herself, though, and so her other hand eased lower to push into her dripping cunt. It took little effort for her fingers to slide inside, pumping in and out until her pussy clenched around her wrist once again. Those digits searched for her g-spot once again, oddly never quite finding it in the same place. It only urged her to push deeper, awkwardly trying to shove as much of her fist up her pussy as possible while keeping those fingers working on her asshole as well.

Four fingers stretched her forbidden pucker, much to her alarm. She must have gotten caught up in the moment. The sensation of her stretching ring sent further waves of pleasure rippling through her body. With her thumb rubbing against her hole, she winced, already wondering if she could fit a fist in there.

Her body shook as she pulled her fingers away, tucking her thumb into her palm and pushing her hand back into place. It was infinitely harder than fisting her cunt. Her asshole was just too tight, which only made Jaina want it more. She tried relaxing as her hand shoved forward but it just wouldn’t go any further. She knew her asshole and bowels had to be coated in corruption by this point and yet her hand still couldn’t fit.

Rotating her wrist back and forth, she desperately tried to gain entry as she loosened her ass. It wasn’t until she clenched her stomach muscles, a cold sweat covering her body, did her hand finally push into her anus completely. She gasped, falling over from her knees, face-down against the bed with her ass in the air. As awkward as it was, both hands pumped back and forth. The one in her pussy actually came out to some extent, dripping that black, inky substance onto the bed. The fist in her pink, stretched asshole was just too tight a fit to do more than push in and out as her tight anus wrapped around her wrist as the mage’s hand plunged back and forth.

It was more than enough, though. Feeling her pussy and asshole so full as her hands plunged in and out of her body sent Jaina over the edge, her muscles clenching as she came once more. Her whole body tingled and her ears rang. She was surprised her loud moans and cries of pleasure hadn’t alerted any of the guards.

She swallowed, pulling her fist from her cunt while corruption poured from the well-stretched and fucked hole. With her ass still in the air and her other hand still securely locked in place, she knew this one would be more of a struggle. She relaxed her asshole as she pulled. Her asshole still clung tightly to her wrist as if she didn’t want to let go, but slowly, as Jaina’s body shivered, her hand came out. It was a quick and sudden thing, eliciting a gasp of surprise from the woman as her asshole widened around her fist only to clench tight again as her fingers pulled free.

Breathing heavily, she stayed in that position for a moment to gather her senses. Jaina had never experienced an orgasm quite so intense before. And yet she still wanted more.

“…Then so be it…” a voice echoed through the room, causing the mage to push herself up while lifting a sheet to cover herself. If anyone had been there they would have already seen the most depraved and perverted acts imaginable.

Realizing it must have been her mind playing tricks on her, she dropped the sheet and looked down at herself. The dark, mysterious substance still covered her hands, thighs, and most of her stomach. It should have worried her more than it did.

Before she could think too much on it, she felt a twinge of discomfort in her crotch. She winced, hesitant to lean back and look at the ink-splattered skin. It was too dark to really see any difference, though. She reached between her legs and felt her pussy, twitching at the sudden touch while still recovering from her second orgasm.

Nothing felt different, but the pleasure she felt from her clit was certainly more than normal. It was a welcome change. Jaina continued to play with her little love-button for a bit more, noting it was growing harder than she’d ever felt before. The harder it got, the better it felt. She simply couldn’t stop herself from playing with herself again. Soon enough, she wrapped her fingers around the growing nub, almost jerking it like a cock. She nibbled her bottom lip as she ground her hips against her hand in rhythm, loving every bit of it.

Still, the tiny bit of flesh continued to grow, making it easier for Jaina to play with herself as the flesh developed. It eventually completely filled her hand as she gave it long and hard jerks. Her free hand squeezed her breast again, adding to the pleasure radiating through her body.

Jaina’s cock continued to grow, her fingers wrapped around just the head. The alterations to her body should have worried and shocked the mage but it felt too good. She grinned as she watched her newly formed member keep growing. Soon, it was already up to her chest. She nibbled her bottom lip before she eagerly wrapped her lips around the growing length. The mage swirled her tongue around the head, loving the way it felt to suck her own cock. Bobbing her head up and down, she leaned back on the bed and rolled onto her side.

One hand moved to her rear, still dripping with corruption, and she shoved three fingers up her tight, pink asshole again without hesitation. She knew she was close to cumming again and the sensation was unlike any she’d ever felt before. It just felt more intense, as if she had to have it.

Faster and harder, she fingered her asshole until she felt a little buzz of pleasure from a certain place. That was definitely new. She pushed again, loving the feeling of ecstasy that flowed through her body. As she massaged that place in her ass she intensified the focus she paid to her thickening length of cock. It was almost too large to fit in her mouth as it stretched her lips wide.

Her body shivered as she finally came, thick gooey ropes of jizz splattering against the back of the mage’s throat while she lovingly swallowed down every bit of her own seed. She continued to push against that spot in her rear, milking every drop of cum from her cock before she finally pulled away from herself with a resounding pop.

Completely spent, she collapsed onto the bed. She was covered with corruption dripping from nearly every part of her body. Jaina blinked as she pushed herself up, coming back to her senses to some extent as she walked to the small lavatory in her cabin to wash her hands. As she reluctantly looked into the mirror she saw the same dark, inky substance dripping from her hard, pink nipples. Surely it was just some that had dribbled from her cock. It was perfectly normal… to her lust-addled mind.

She wiped the dribbling substance away, only for more to ooze out. Narrowing her eyes, she saw it dripping from the other breast as well. Confused, she performed the same motion again, wiping the blobs away. The flow increased, though, immediately black streams of corruption flowing down her chest and stomach. Panic set in, but the true horror was just beginning. She looked into the mirror again, seeing a black flow dribbling from her nose.

“No!” Jaina cried out, splashing water onto her face.

The inky mass continued to flow from her nose and the corners of her mouth. Eventually her vision was completely covered as her eyes filled with the corruption. Dark energy oozed from every part of her body while the mage’s mind was sadistically released from its stupor, allowing Jaina to fully understand what was happening to her now.

She couldn’t stop the flow or get help at this point. The corruption was too much to endure. Jaina had lost. She now belonged to the old god, even if she now understood exactly what was happening. She dropped to her knees, crying out a garbled, sputtering scream of terror as more vile corruption spewed from her lips and dripped down her chin.

A voice called out from the void. “…I… told you… you would see me when you bow to me….”

Jaina lifted her head. She was barely able to see her reflection in the mirror. The wide grin was on her face while the darkness flowed down her cheeks. It was a stark contrast to how she truly felt. In the black, corruption-filled spaces of her eyes, were now yellow, brightly glowing orbs that peered into what was left of her soul.

“…You are mine,” the voice echoed as she mouthed the words.

Jaina bolted upright in her bed. Sweat dripped off her naked body. The nightmare soon faded from memory, leaving only the general sense of unease and violation. She stared around the room as she caught her breath, nibbling her bottom lip as carnal urges dominated her mind once more…

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!


End file.
